Dont Try to Leave Me
by Blueladymare
Summary: When Italy tries to leave Germany, Germany suddenly snaps. He takes Italy as his prisoner and beats him without mercy. But Germany is so scared that if he lets him go...Italy will never come back. Slight Master  Germany  x Slave  Italy , M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing, Beating**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

Germany clicked his pen on the table and frowned. Italy ran past his office for the fifteenth time that hour. Germany sighed and wondered what Italy was doing. "Hey..Italy..vhat are you doing?" He asked coming out his office to see Italy holding some of his clothes. Italy froze and looked at Germany. "Oh...Im just...nothing!" He lied and smiled before running back to his room. Italy grabbed a few more things.

Germany sighed and rubbed his temples getting the familer feeling of a headache coming on. He went back and closed his eyes. He wondered what Italy was really doing...Germany fell asleep as his mind wandered. He thought about the Italian that was always on his mind. Germany wished he could tell the boy how he felt...but he knew that that was impossible. Italy would push him away...Germany could not handle losing Italy.

Italy sighed and watched Germany fall asleep. He had barely managed to get out of this...he was leaving...Italy couldnt bring himself to bother Germany with his presence any more. Italy ran back upstairs and put his things in a small suitcase. Perhaps he should write a note...Italy shook his head. No he knew Germany wouldnt care.

Italy sneaked back down the stairs and looked in Germanys office once more to get a last sneak peek at the man he loved. He was shocked to find him gone. "Vhere do you think you are going?" He heard a growl behind him sending him jumping into the air. "G-Germany..." Italy whimpered at the angered German.

"I..." Italy stammered. "Vhell? Awnser me!" Germany growled and Italy for once in his life found courage. "Im leaving you." Italy said clamly. Germany stopped breathing. "Excuse me? Vhat did you just say? Did you just say you vere leaving me?" Germany hissed stepping closer to the scared Italian. Italy had never seen this kind of anger on Germanys face before.

"I..Yes...please Germany..." Italy said cringing as Germany's eyes widened at what he was saying. "Nein..." Germany said in barely more than a whisper. Italy gave Germany a puzzled look. Germany was looking down and he was trying to control his anger but he looked up and saw Italy edging for the door and he snapped. "Nein!" He said grabbing Italy by the hair. "You are not leaving!" He screamed at the scared Italian.

Germany dragged Italy upstairs to his bedroom and threw him in the bathroom. "You. Vill. Not. Leave. Me. Alone!" Germany hissed at Italy who cringed at the Germans grip that was tightening on his hair. Before he knew what was happening Germany had slapped Italy across the face. "You little bastard!" He hissed and threw Italy on the floor. "I gave you everything! Vhy are you trying to leave? You are nothing without me!" Germany hissed before kicking Italy in the face and leaving.

Italy layed on the floor and cried. How could Germany be this angry with him? It wasnt like he had done anything good for Germany...he was right, he had tried so hard with Italy...only for Italy to dissapoint him over and over. Italy cried on the floor before getting up. He knew his nose was broken and he really didnt care. It just proved his worst fears...Germany hated him...

**Thanks for reading! Please review! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Attempted Suicide, Rape, Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted and just read!**

**By the way this isnt my first smut scene, but it is my first rape scene so please no flames **

Germany paced outside the hallway and thought for a while. What was he going to do with the Italian in his bedroom? Soon his brother would be lookign for him, and Germany did not want to face Romano at this time. Germany sighed and stopped outside the door and listened.

Italy cried to himself rocking back and forth. He wondered why Germany just didnt let him go...he wouldnt come back if Germany didnt want him. Italy jumped up when Germany entered the bathroom. "I..I..Im sorry..." Italy sobbed. "No you arent." Germany cut him off. "Dont lie to me..." Germany hissed and turned to leave.

Italy grabbed his shirt. "Please dont leave me!" Italy cried. Germany hit him across the face sending him tumbling to the ground. "Dont touch me...I hate liars!" Germany spat and stormed out. He locked the door and put the keyin his pocket before walking away to get some work done.

Italy curled up and cried more. _He hates me...he has always hated me...Im nothing...Im so weak...I cant even bring myself to kill myself...He hates me and I love him..._Italy stopped thinking and gasped. He never really had thought about it...could he really be in love with the German? He couldnt be now...could he? After all Italy was being held against his will by the German...Italy shook his head. Was he a masochist? Being in love with a man who hated his guts?

Italy cried for a while more before stumbling to the tub and turning it on. He waited till there was enough water to cover his head. He took a breath and dunked his head into the water. He thought about everyone he would be leaving behind...his fratello...Japan...Germany...Italy gritted his teeth. He was escaping Germany! That bastard did not want him...he just wanted to control him.

Italy decided it was now or never...he took a breath and a large amount of water filled his lungs. He wanted to gag but he took another breath until his lungs were filled and he was falling into the black. _Goodbye..._

Germany heard the water run and he frowned. He turned from his office and went upstairs to the bathroom. "Italy?" He asked but he didnt get an awnser. He unlocked the door and found Italy laying facedown in the water. _He wouldnt! _Germany screamed and grabbed Italy from the bathtub. "Nein..." He hissed and started performing CPR on the boy.

After a while Italy coughed up all the water and took a much needed breath. He opened his eyes to see blue ones looking with concern at him. Italys eyes widened when he saw anger flash across in the Germans eyes. Italy whimpered and was then pushed against the wall. "Vhy vould you try to kill yourself?" Germany asked. "Because...you hate me..." Italy cried and Germany hissed before crashing his mouth into the surprised Italians mouth.

"G-Ger...many!" Italy sputtered in between kisses. "Please...do...nt!" He whimpered as the German pulled Italys shirt off. He kissed his neck and Italy tried to escape his grasp but Germany held onto him with a strong grip. "Nein..." Germany whispered in Italys ear. Italys eyes went wide as he saw the lust in the Germans eyes. "No...I dont want this!" Italy screamed pushing Germany away with all his strength.

Germany laughed harshly and pulled Italy to the bedroom before throwing him on the bed. "Stop!" He hissed his anger returning. Germany took his own shirt off and Italy eyed his muscles with wide eyes. Germany smiled a small smile that sent shivers down Italys back. "No...you dont have to do this..." Germany ignored him and undid his pants pulling them off with his boxers.

Italy clapped his hands over his eyes and started to cry. He didnt want Germany like this...sure he had wanted the German in his bed making love to him...but that was before he had given up on Germany and the man ever loving him. Italy cried as the German pressed up against him. Italy could smell the faint smell of beer and wurst on his breath. "Ludwig...please dont..." He begged as Germany undid Italys pants and slid them down with his boxers till he was completly naked too.

Italy gasped as he felt Germanys hard member pushed against his bare lower back. He tried to fight Germany but the man held his wrists in one hand and the other hand on the Italians hip. Italy screamed as he felt Germany enter him unprepared. Italy tried to wiggle away but Germany put his leg over Italys to stop him. "Oh...Gott..." Germany panted in Italys ear as he slammed repeatadly into Italy who bit his lip to stop any moans of pleasure from coming out. "Feli..." Germany took his hand off Italys hip and stroked the smaller man. "I'm the first man...arent I?" Germany asked.

Italy refused to speak and shook his head...no he had never had a man do this to him...Germany took this as he wasnt the first and slammed into Italy harder. Italy cried out and a moan came out. He bit his lip again and closed his eyes. Germany laughed and kissed his ear before coming in Italy with a loud sigh.

Germany came down from his orgasm and removed himself from the crying Italian. "Maybe you will think twice before trying to kill yourself." He said getting up and pulling his boxers and pants over himself. He grabbed Italy and tied him up to the bed. "I'll be..." He said and kissed Italys head. Italy twisted his head away with tears in his eyes. Germany walked away and locked the bedroom door.

_He hates me...he hates me..._Italy cried himself to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please review...Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Swearing, Violence**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia! Thank you for reviewing!**

**So question poll time, I really want to do a Mpreg, what do you guys think?**

Italy woke up a while later, his body sore from what Germany had put him through. He lifted his head and tried to move, but realized he was tied to the bedframe. He frowned sadly and looked at the ceiling. Why had he done this to him? Italy curled up and cried some more before he heard Germany come up the stairs and into the room.

"Get up." Germany grabbed Italy hard by the arm and Italy let out a yelp. "Please dont!" Germany ignored him and pulled him into the bathroom. "Your brother called, he wants to know were you are, you are going to lie to him...tell him your staying with me for a while." Germany started the water in the tub and put the shaking Italian into the warm water. "Here..." He said grabbing a washcloth before putting soap on it and washing Italys back and chest. "We need to get all of this off you." He said scrubbing away the dried cum.

Italy sniffed and let Germany wash him up then pull him out and dry him off. "Heres some of your clothes." He said giving some fresh clothing to Italy who pulled the boxers on. Germany watched him, his mouth in a thin line. He heard the knock on his front door and he grabbed the now dressed Italian, leading him to the door and giving him a warning look before opening the door to see Romano standing there.

Romano looked around and frowned before turning his gaze to Italy. "You okay Fratello?" He asked. Italys eyes flickered over to Germany who gave a slight nod. Romano frowned seeing the slight movements. "Ve! Im fine Romano!" Italy lied his eyes begging his brother to help him.

Romano stepped in and frowned. "Your not okay..." Romano hissed knowing when his fratello was lying to him. "What did the Potato Bastard do to you?" Romano hissed. Germany frowned and hit Romano across the face with a lamp. "Damn...hes asking tomany questions! Vhat did you do?" Germany hissed at Italy who shook. "Nothing Ludwig..." He cried and screamed when Germany grabbed him. "I never said you could use my human name!" He spat causing Italy to flinch away.

Germany took Italy to his car and started it up. "G-Germany..were are you taking me?" He cried and Germany slapped him. "Shut it Hündin!" He hissed. Italy sniffed and watched as the outside went by fast. Soon they arrived in a dark part of a forest and Germany got out and grabbed Italy who screamed.

Germany drug the Italian by his hair to a secluded brick building. He opened the door and smiled. It was small, but it would do...he could live out his fantasy here. He pushed Italy inside and Italy looked around unsure. "G-Germany?" He whimpered. The building had two rooms. The biggest, held a small kitchen, a large bed, and a couch and table with two chairs. There was a small closet nextto the bed and a wardrobe. The smaller room was a bathroom Italy could see, with a small shower.

"Germany? What is this place?" Italy asked. Germany smiled. "Your new home." He smiled and opened a third door which turned out to be a storage room. "Hmm...I need to go shopping for food.." He frowned then smiled at Italy making Italy worry. "Now Feliciano..." He said picking the crying man up and placing him on the bed. "You need your sleep, now...in the morning I will teach you the rules...consider this a little game." _Well more of a game for me..._ Germany smiled and Italy shivered so Germany pulled the covers over the now sleeping Italian.

He place a kiss on Italys head. "Good night...I love you." He whispered and got up to buy some grocerys for him and his...husband. Germany smiled and left.

**Oh no! Whats going to happen? Why am I asking you? :O See you next time! Dont forget to vote, for Mpreg or no Mpreg, Germany wants a family *winks***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Swearing, **

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

Germany drove down the street. He had gone to the grocery store and picked up a few things for them to eat. He licked his lips excited to see his little Italian again. Perhaps have a nice fuck before dinner. Germany nearly slapped himself. That wasnt why he had taken Italy hostage...

Germany sighed and frowned. He took the Italian so he would come to his senses and love the German back...Germany hit the steering wheel. He knew he screwed up but it was too late, if he let Italy go now the brat would tell on him...Germany had to keep him close...

Germany pulled into the area and got out picking up the grocerys before walking into the small building and seeing Italy sleeping peacefully. He smiled and placed the items on the table before crossing the room and sitting on the bed. Italy shifted a bit but he kept sleeping. "My Italy..." Germany whispered kissing Italys cheek.

_"Get to vork!" Germany screamed at the slacking Italian. "Ve~ But Germany! My legs hurt! And Im hungry!" Germany hissed. "You just ate! Get moving, five laps or no pasta for dinner." Germany smirked knowing this would make Italy run. Italy ran past him as fast as he could crying._

_Germany felt a little bad for lying at him, but he had to make sure Italy trained hard. Maybe one day Italy would stop being a wimp. But Germany wasnt going to be always be there...Germany frowned. Why not...why couldnt he just be with Italy forever? Germany shook his head. Italy pretty much lived with him..._

_Germany wondered if Italy would just move in with him officially...of course Italy probably wouldnt do that, Germany didnt want to scare the boy. Nein...not yet anyways...perhaps he would talk to him sometime later..._

Germany smiled remembering that. That was the first time he admited he wanted Italy around forever. It took him a few more years to actually realize he was in love with the Italian. He tried to tell Italy but he just couldnt.

_"Italy...Can I talk to you?" Germany asked Italy who looked up at him from his painting. _

_"Ve~ Germany of course you can!" Italy laughed and Germany felt his heart race as he sat down across from Italy. How was he going to tell him? "Germany? Are you okay?" Italy asked concern on his face. Germany had to stop himself from kissing the sweet look on his Italians face._

_"Ja...Italy...Do you have anyone...thats special to you?" Germany asked._

_"Ve~ Well I have Fratello, Japan...you!" Italy giggled. Germany sighed. Of course Italy would know what he was talking about._

_"Nein Italy...someone...you love...not as friends..." Germany explained and Italys eyes went wide. "I-I..dont...know..."Italy blushed and Germany frowned. "How do you no-" _

_"I just dont!" Italy screamed at Germany and ran out. Germany felt like crying...so Italy didnt have someone he loved...which ment he didnt love him like Germany loved him. Germany hit the wall and went for a walk to stop the anger from coming out and hurting himself...or Italy._

_"I love you Italy..." He whispered._

Germany was crying into the pillow besides Italy. "Italy...why wont you love me?" He whispered gently. "Am I that much of an awful person that you hate me?" Germany sat up and walked around the room. He didnt realize that Italy was awake.

"I mean...what I did was wrong! But...I just want you to love me! Im scared that if I let you leave you wont come back..." He cried and punched the wall causing a dent. "I want...to make you mine...have a family with you..." Germany didnt realize that Italy was up until he wrapped his arm around the larger man.

"Germany...why did you hurt me then?" He asked. Germany froze. "Italy..." He said standing up and taking the Italians arms off. "Dont. Touch. Me." Germany growled scaring Italy. _He heard me cry...spill my heart out at him...he hates me..._ Germany pushed past him and frowned. "Just, stay here!" He screamed.

Germany gasped when Italy grabbed him and kissed him. "Dont leave me!" He cried. Germany gasped and held Italy close. "Italy...I dont understand..." Italy pulled away and blinked. "Im sorry Germany!" He said backing away. "Im sorry! I think Ill make dinner!" Italy said running over to the grocerys. Germany frowned. _What just happened?_

"About those rules..." Italy said and Germany smiled.

"Oh yes...well Rule one, you are already doing, cook three meals a day for us." He smiled and sat down at the table. "Rule two, you will not talk back to me." Italy flinched. "Rule three, you will not refer to me as Germany. You will call me Ludwig, love, or husband." Italy dropped the knife he was holding.

"H-husband?" Italy asked shocked. Germany smiled. "I wanted a family, Im your husband..." He whispered in Italys ear wrapping his arms around Italy. "Rule Four...when I want love you will not push me away." He said kissing Italys neck. Italy squirmed. "Germany!" He screamed as Germany bit his neck. "What did I tell you!" Germany hit him across the face.

"Im sorry Ludwig..."Italy sniffed and Germany smiled. "Finish cooking." He said walking off.

**Hope you liked this chapter! See you next time! The votes are still going!**

**Yes Mpreg (includes maybe): 9**

**No: 2**

**Vote if you havent yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Thanks for reading, Im sorry for the wait!**

**Warnings: Language**

**Rating: M**

**Please R&R!**

_**Germanys POV**_

_Italy sat down and cried. Germany stopped and frowned looking at the young boy. Why was he crying now? Germany sighed, Italy could be crying for so many reasons...but for some reason it still jabbed at his heart to see the love of his life like that..._

_"Hey!" Germany hollered sending Italy in the air. "Vhat are you doing?" He asked sternly._

_"Ve~ Germany, Im just resting! Cant I rest?" Italy begged crying somemore from being scared of the large German. _

_"Nein! You just took a nap, and we havent been running for two minutes! Get going!" He hollered and Italy scurried away crying and hollering something about Germany being a big meanie._

Germany sighed and picked at his food causing Italy concern. "Ve...Germany?" Italy asked a little scared that Germany would snap at him.

"You can go to be after you finish eating Italy..." Germany said picking up his plate and taking it to the small kitchen and cleaning it off. Italy just stared at him frowning.

"Im going for a walk..." Germany said grabbing a thin coat and his keys before stepping out and locking the door behind him.

_**Italys POV**_

_What is wrong?_ Italy wanted to ask him that, but he was scared Germany would hurt him again...Italy still had the bruises from before and he really didnt want to be touched by the German again for a very long time. Italy wondered what had happened to the shy German who couldnt even admit his feelings towards Italy.

_"Germany-san, Italy-san, prease come in." Japan said bowing, letting his two friends come inside his large Japanese Style house. Italy looked around and smiled. _

_"Ve~ Its so nice! I love your house Japan!" Italy giggled and took off his shoes out of respect for Japans house rules before settling under the Kotatsu. "Germany~come sit with me!" Germany nodded and sat next to the Italian who wiggled up close to him._

_Germany blushed and looked away placing a hand over his face to hide the blush. Italy saw Japan raise an eyebrow and Italy looked at him confused, but Japan just shook his head and excused himself to get some snacks._

_After a quick talk of how things were going, which Italy slept through they all decided to go to the hot spring behind Japans house. Italy was the first one their having already stripped. He sank in the water and sighed._

_Italy opened a eye and almost wished he hadnt. Germany was taking off his clothes, Italys eyes went wide as he watched the man he had a crush on take his clothing off. Italy closed his eyes and waited till he heard Japan and Germany talk before he opened them._

_He looked over and saw Germany leaning back in the spring his arms resting on the ground beside him. His hair was let down, and he seemed so relaxed. Italy bit his lip and looked away. Why was Germany so handsome?He wondered._

_"...Italy." Italy looked up and blushed. "I said what do you think italy...are you okay?" Germany asked reaching out to feel Italys head to make sure he wasnt overheated, (Italy hated to admit it, he fainted the last time they had gone into the hot spring, but that time he was just with Japan)_

_Italy blushed even more as Germany came closer. "Yeah...excuse me." He said getting out and grabbing a towel before running to the house. Why did he run? Italy hit himself. He was so stupid, how could Germany be emberrassed with Italy being close to him one minute, and the next completely fine even though they were completely naked._

Italy frowned and wiped a tear away from thinking of that memory. He remembered seeing Germany like that...Italy had never really felt that way about anyone before...the want to make Germany make love to him...Italy shook his head. No now that Germany was gone, replaced with a monster...but Italy realized as he fell onto the bed, he was still in love with this Germany too.

_**Germanys POV**_

Germany stumbled back to the house later that night, he had gone drinking and got completely wasted. He stumbled in the small 'house' and locked the door and placed his coat on the ground before stumbling to the bed. He collapsed into it, suddenly hearing a squeak.

Germany pulled the covers back to see Italy shivering under the covers. "What are you doing?" Germany asked, his speech slurring. He looked Italy over with hungry eyes before crashing his mouth into Italys.

Italy pushed him away and wiped his mouth. "Germany...please your drunk!" Italy cried and Germany scoffed.

"You think I dont know that? Its your fault!" Germany screamed at him leaving Italy confused. "This..." Germany pointed to his heart. "Isnt supposed to love!" He hollered. "It gets too attached!" He cried stumblingto the kitchen with a worried Italy following him.

Italy watched in horror as Germany grabbed a knife and tried to plung it into his heart. Italy grabbed his wrist before it was too late. "Germany! Stop!" He cried, tears running down his face.

Germany fought with him for control of the knife but Italy threw it across the room. "Why? You hate me! The keys are in my coat pocket, you can leave, dont try to stop me! I want to die!" He screamed and Italy looked into his eyes seeing a pained expression in them.

"Germany..." Italy placed a hand on his face making him look at him. "Ludwig...I hate what you did to me..." Germany looked away closing his eyes in shame. "But..." Italy pulled his face back to look at him. "I cant hate you...I love you Ludwig...I cant let you kill yourself..." Germanys eyes went wide.

"But...I..." Germany couldnt say anything else, his mouth opened and closed like a fish before Italy kissed him gently on the lips. Germany kissed back wrapping his arms around Italy before collapsing on the floor.

Italy sighed and kissed Germany on the forehead before placing a blanket over him. "I love you..."


	6. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
